Catch a Falling Star
by DarkSilence101
Summary: In a world struck by hatred and anger, what one hopes for is a shooting star. Two people have lost it all. Will their wishes be granted? Has the time come for them to shine? Will love prevail over evil? World War 2. ANZAC Day fic. AU


**CATCH A FALLING STAR **

Pairing: DarkxDaisuke

**A.N** This is an ANZAC Day fic (25th of April). For those who don't know, ANZAC Day is one of Australia's war memorial days, where Australians remember the soldiers who fell during war-times, especially in World War I. This story is based around World War II. Also, this is the longest one-shot I've written! YAY! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

* * *

Daisuke POV

_NO! A wave of blood splattered back onto the wall. I collapsed onto my knees, tears streaming from my face. Before I knew it I was whisked off into a new scenario. Replaying in front of my eyes, they all fell at my feet. Shot by bullets and arrows, bombed, and stabbed. Anything my imagination could come up with, it happened right before my very eyes, to the ones I loved most. Mother, father, Riku, Saehara, the list went on. Their deaths replayed for my viewing on a larger than life screen. Preceding their deaths were the deaths of random people I've never known or seen. Eventually, even the deaths of people I have never met were played for me. These images stabbed my very soul, leaving me wounded and bleeding. The only physical sign of my injuries was the tears that were overflowing from my eyes._

_It was like a nightmare, only worse, because I knew I wasn't dreaming. This whole time I was awake, my eyes open wide. It was like a hallucination. My eyes couldn't see it but I could see it crystal clear in my mind. No matter how much I tried to think of other things, it would change and then a person would get killed off. It was like these thoughts overpowered everything else. The scene changes and the bloodletting continued. I didn't check the time but I felt like I was mentally torturing myself for at least two hours. Inside my head was a battle to keep my sanity. Like I was surrounded by darkness that nothing could penetrate through. My heart beat was fast, I felt hot. It was terrifying. Feelings of loneliness plagued my heart and the darkness was consuming it bit by bit._

_I've had enough. My hands were already stained red with sin. I didn't need this anymore. _

_Somehow, magically, once the music started playing, the thoughts started to vanish. It was like light had pierced through darkness slowly overtaking the heavy memories. I was transported to a courtyard graced by softly falling rain, washing it all away. My heart beat slowed and the heat dissipated. The reason I can't describe it that well is because, ever since I turned that music on, I don't remember much about it anymore. Like my memory was erased too. The music had saved me from myself…_

_I was too paranoid to turn the music off in case the memories would come back again, so I just lay there and listened. Slowly, I realised that day was breaking. The sun was rising. I could see light slowly coming in from behind the curtains. Afterwards I was too tired to care anymore. I turned off the music and finally drifted off into a calmed world of sweet dreams, only to be awakened by my aunt's call moments later._

**~*C~*A~*T~*C~*H~*A~*F~*A~*L~*L~*I~*N~*G~*S~*T~*A~*R~***

DARK POV

My tears followed the rain and splattered against the pavement as I ran down the street. The sky took pity on me and shed its tears of sympathy.

_Why? Why must he go? _

My breath produced puffs of cloud in the moonlit night. With each of my running steps water splashed out from puddles in all directions. No umbrella protected my head from the angry stormy sky. Only the dim street lights and faded moonlight guided my way through the darkened street. I had no destination, no goals. All I knew was that I had to keep running or the hatred and anger would catch and engulf me.

Too lost in my own personal hell, I wasn't expecting to find a boy sitting on the side curb alone in the rain. A young boy, no older than me was sitting in a crouched position on the side of the road. He too had tears plastered on his face. I cautiously walked up to him and saw that he was clutching something to his chest. Feeling unwanted I decided to back away, only to step into a large puddle and splash water everywhere. This caught his attention and he jerked his head upwards to stare right into my eyes. His eyes were a melting crystal red, enhanced by the tears that were still welling up in his eyes.

"Hi. What are you doing out here in the rain?" I tried to hold back my own tears and put a smile on my face.

"I could say the same for you."

"I guess so." I cautiously sat down next to him and looked up at the sky. "Did you run away from home like me?"

"… you could say that." The boy looked away from me.

"My name is Dark."

"Daisuke."

He didn't really seem to be in the talking mood, so I kept quiet. The rain lightened and wind began to die down. He was the first to break the silence.

"So why did you do it? Run away from home?"

"Me? Well… it's a bit complicated."

"I'm sure I can keep up."

"You know this war that's been going on right?"

"Yea. I heard about the bombing in Hiroshima… yesterday morning…"

"That was unfortunate… but my reason isn't really related to that bombing."

"Then why?"

"Okay. Well you don't really need listen if you don't want to. I just need to get this off my chest. I might feel better."

"No, I'll listen."

"Alright. Well this started a couple years back at the prime of the war. You see, I had an older brother and at the time, he was sick. He was sick with a disease that no doctor could treat. My family pretty much gave up hope that he would ever survive and so did he. My brother was a person of honour, so when this war situation came up, he jumped at the opportunity. He was going to die sooner or later anyway, so he thought he should die with the honour of serving his country. So he signed up immediately after getting a blessing from my father. I didn't really want him to go, but he insisted and would accept no other option. So he left in the spring. And you can already guess what happened."

"Oh I'm sorry… I…"

"No don't say it. I've heard enough of sympathy. That's not the main problem here."

"It's not?"

"No. You see, after we got news of his death our father didn't even seem to care. We had a simple memorial service but that was it. It was just like he left on a journey and hasn't come back. To my father, it was like he didn't die at all. And now… after the bombing yesterday, he wants to go in there too. It's like all of a sudden it has dawned upon him that his own son was killed by that war. He wants to get in and avenge his son's death. He's had a complete change of attitude."

"And you don't want him to die too? So that's why you ran."

"No. That's still not the reason. The real reason I ran was… that he wants me to go with him."

"To the war!"

"Yes. He wants me to fight alongside him. I don't know what suddenly triggered his sense for revenge but he wants to drag me down with him."

"What about your mother? Surely she doesn't want to lose her only remaining son?"

"She's been like a complete emotionless zombie since my brother's been sick. She doesn't say anything. She just lets my father do whatever he wants."

The following silence felt like eternity where neither of them said anything.

"So you're afraid… of death?"

"I guess I am. Or it could be the fear of the unknown that's stopping me. I don't really know. I'm just so confused. My father must be completely off his case if he's suggesting that I, who has never had any experience in combat, should go out there and get myself killed."

"Yea. You're in a tough corner."

"So should I listen to my father and go or should I listen to myself and run away? Running can only get me so far."

"Well I don't know. Japan might surrender because of the bombing. So if you run for long enough, the problem will be over and you won't need to go."

"Hmmm… I guess so… thanks for listening. I think I've made a decision."

"Well I'm happy for you."

"But enough about me. Why are you running? Surely, your tunnel has an end too."

"…"

"Come on, I just spilled the beans. You gotta give me something."

"My parents are both dead…"

"Oh. I'm so-"

"I've been here in Tokyo living with my aunt whilst I attend university."

"And you can't go back because of your studies?"

"No… I can, I mean I would, if…"

"If?"

"If my home wasn't bombed yesterday…"

"WHAT!" My scream echoed down the street and rivalled the sound of the rain still pattering on the ground.

"Yea. My parents lived in Hiroshima… along with… my girlfriend."

"Your girlfriend?"

"Mmhmmm. Here." Daisuke opened up his hand to reveal a photograph that he had been clutching the whole time. She had pretty long brown hair and her eyes were the colour of melting chocolate. "I started dating her in high school but we got into universities in different cities so I haven't really seen her in person for a while."

"Was she… you know…"

"Killed by the nuclear bomb? Yeah. Her mother contacted me and told me she was at university when it happened. She lives on the edge of Hiroshima so her house wasn't destroyed but… the uni was just in range."

Daisuke's head dropped heavily and tears started welling up in his eyes again. It was as if the words he was speaking were stabbing into him.

"Well I don't really know what to say." I put my arm around his neck and pulled his head to lean against my chest. "Both our lives haven't exactly been smooth have they?"

"No. I guess I'm not the only one walking on the Boulevard of Broken Dreams…"

"Well, nothing is perfect. All we can do his hope for the best, and that this battle ends soon so everything can become peaceful again."

I could hear Daisuke's sobs as he spoke.

"But it'll never be the same will it?"

"No, it won't. But we can always wish. We can always pick up the pieces and glue them back together."

"But the scars and cracks will always be visible."

"True, but that just means we need to get stronger so we don't break again."

"You're right. I can't let this stop me from finding the answer. You found yours by talking to me. Maybe I can find mine."

"Of course you can. I'll help you."

As the rain died down further, Daisuke turned towards me and put his arm around my neck. Both of us disregarded the fact we were both soaking wet and our clothes hung heavily from our shoulders. But for some reason, we both felt like a heavy weight was being lifted from our shoulders and we were light enough to just fly away.

Together we sat alone in the street, under the moonlight which was now intensifying. The wind was now only a soft brush again my skin. The clouds were fading away and the light was shining through. The stars were shimmering behind the clouds, shedding more light on our world of hatred and anger. Maybe it was time. Time for us to _seize that last chance_. And Daisuke and I were both going to catch it. Together.

_**~***_**C~*A~*T~*C~*H~*A~*F~*A~*L~*L~*I~*N~*G~*S~*T~*A~*R~***

DAISUKE POV

I didn't let go of Dark's hand once since we got up off the side curb. We wandered around the streets and finally made our way to a side alleyway where there was a bike shed. Both of us were shivering from the wet clothes which were still draped over our bodies. We sat down in the corner and huddled together. Under the protection of the thin tin roof we continued our talk. We spoke of our dreams, aspirations and desires. We spoke more of our failures, distress and regrets. With each sentence, our hearts grew warmer. With each word, our world grew brighter. Light was seeping through; battling to break free from the cage it had been locked in for so long.

"Thank you." I didn't know what emotion overcame me, but it felt like gratitude.

"Hmmm... for what?"

"For listening I guess. I don't really have anyone that I would trust with this sort of stuff."

"Really? So why trust a complete stranger like me?"

"You're hardly a stranger. You see the same polluted sky that I see. You feel what I feel, hear what I hear and you want what I want. That's enough for me to trust you. It just seems like I've known you my whole life." I leaned my head down on Dark's shoulder.

"Hmmm... Guess that's the same with me. I've never had anyone I trust this much either."

"It must be fate. If you believe in that sort of stuff."

"Nah. Some people might believe in prophesies and destinies. But I believe we make our own future."

"Yea. Well it's going to be morning soon... we should probably get some... sleep..."

Out of the blue, without any provocation, Dark lightly caressed my cheek, turning it towards his face. I was in complete shock and couldn't react when he lowered his face closer and closer to mine. A sweet aroma of roses, that I hadn't noticed previously, wafted past my nose, sending my whole body into state of complete tranquillity. Closing our eyes, our lips met, like an embraced dance of two forbidden lovers. It felt so wrong, yet so right. So wrong, that I could be so immersed in something this dream-like when a harsh reality revolved around me. So right, that I felt like any traces of bitterness in the world would vanish as a result of this kiss. A second kiss followed with more passion and desire. I latched onto Dark as he circled his arms around me. I hung onto him like my life depended on it. But my life did depend on him now. If I hadn't met him tonight, I would surely still be buried deep at the bottom of a dark hole, wading in my own guilt. He had turned on the light and pulled me out. By the third kiss, I could tell Dark wanted this as much as I wanted it. It was our only salvation from the cruelty we were both facing.

There was "a war going on somewhere in the world that night but it wasn't one that could touch" us. We "dreamed a single dream that there was no one left in the world" but us, huddled together under the bike shed. The wind blew cold, but we could not feel it. All we felt was the warmth of each other radiating in the darkness.  
(the above quotes were selected from the book "How I Live Now" by Meg Rosoff.)  
_**  
~***_**C~*A~*T~*C~*H~*A~*F~*A~*L~*L~*I~*N~*G~*S~*T~*A~*R~***

We awoke to the sound of a slamming door. The bright early morning light glared into my eyes as I was slowly brought back into reality.

"Dark!"

A man stepped out of the first of two cars and stormed straight up to us. I nudged Dark's shoulder and pointed at the man standing in front of us. Dark looked up, his face immediately plastered with fear.

"So this is where you've been all night? I was so worried about you." His voice was overloaded with sarcasm.

Other men slowly emerged from the two cars.

_The police?_

One of the uniformed men reached out their hand and picked Dark up off the ground, pulling him back away from me. I stood up and followed, only to be blocked by the closest policeman.

"Stay away from Dark. No matter what he told you, it's wrong. You have no right to intrude on our family matters."

_So this is Dark's father._

"Hey Dark! Say something!"

Dark stood in silence and looked away when I spoke, with the occasional glance to the side.

"You said you didn't want to go! You told me you didn't want to go! Tell him!"

There was still no answer. Distress overwhelmed me. I was completely powerless.

"He will go with me and that's final! Unlike you, he has family honour to uphold! And he will do what his father tells him to do! Isn't that right Dark?"

Tears once again began welling up in my eyes. Dark still shows no reaction on his face, but nods in reply at his father's question.

"What about last night! Just answer one question, was everything you told me a lie?"

My heart couldn't take it anymore. Deep down I knew the answer, but I needed to hear it from him. But another feeling I had, was that Dark... would cover his true feelings in order to save himself. And I didn't blame him. I would do the exact same thing.

Dark broke all eye contact with me and turned away.

"I'm sorry... Daisuke." He walked up to the back door of the first police car and stepped in. He was followed by one of the police officers.

Dark's father pushed aside the police officer standing in my way and bent down to whisper in my ear.

"Whatever happened last night was fake. It was meaningless lies. That's what you get for sticking your nose in places you're not welcome."

His words brought back the memory of my hallucination two nights ago. I was alone and everything I had was taken from me. Now, the only thing I had left was being taken away. The only thing that kept me going was being taken away. The remaining police officers got into the second car and Dark's father got into the front one. As they drove off I collapsed onto the ground. Drowning myself in my own tears, I lay there for a few moments. I crawled back to the corner of the bike shed where I had slept that night, only to find a fallen sheet of folded paper. Unfolding it, I read it out aloud. My world suddenly felt a little bit brighter and hopeful.

"_**When one door of happiness closes, another opens, but often we look so long at the closed door that we do not see the one that has been opened for us." **__(Helen Keller) __**It's time we both looked for that opened door.**_

_**~Dark**_

**C~*A~*T~*C~*H~*A~*F~*A~*L~*L~*I~*N~*G~*S~*T~*A~*R~***~*

**EPILOGUE: The Morning Beckons Change**

"Daisuke! Are you here?"

Daisuke's aunt walked in the front door as she had just returned from her night shift at the hospital. She shook the rain off her coat and hung it on the coat stand. With no answer from Daisuke she walked up to stairs and tried again.

"Daisuke! I'm home. Are you up there!"

Still no answer resulted in a shockwave of panic. She ran up the stairs and found Daisuke's room's door wide open. His bed was messy and books were sprawled out on the desk. Walking up to the desk, she spied an open notebook. She flipped to the front cover.

**Daisuke's Diary DO NOT OPEN**

She never knew Daisuke kept a diary and didn't want to pry on his privacy. But one entry caught her eye. There was one poem written neatly one side but then was crossed out. It was replaced by a different poem on the following page. Curiosity overcame her as she sat down on Daisuke's chair and started to read.

_I fear the unknown  
I fear the future  
I don't know what to do  
I don't know what to say_

_I'm suffocating myself  
with self guilt and pity  
I'm running out of breath  
second by second_

_Each word I speak  
pierces me like a nail  
Each nail's wound  
is deeper than the last_

_Waves of coldness and loneliness  
sweep across my weak body  
A deep dark, torturous atmosphere  
where I suffer alone_

_My reflection in a broken mirror  
reflects my shattered soul  
It can be mended and fixed  
but the scars are always visible_

_A broken bathroom rail  
taped and glued back  
If pressure is put on it again  
it will break worse than before_

_I don't want physical pain  
but my emotions want it  
Wants my body to feel  
the same pain it feels_

_Dried tears encase  
and stain my face  
Only one way to escape  
internal self destruction_

_My heart is bleeding  
but there is nearly  
no more blood  
that I can shed_

_Someday  
the air will run out  
And there will be  
no more tears left to cry_

_There will only be one thing left  
one thing left that I can do  
When that time comes  
I need to catch that ray of hope_

_**But I can't do that alone…**_

_**~Daisuke**_

_Dear Aunt Rika,  
I'm sorry. I hope you will forgive me someday. The day I return, will the day I've caught that hope._

**~*C~*A~*T~*C~*H~*A~*F~*A~*L~*L~*I~*N~*G~*S~*T~*A~*R~***

Daisuke sat down on the same side curb that he had sat on last night. He didn't know who or what he was waiting for, he didn't know why. All he knew was that he had to be there, at that exact time. He unzipped the small backpack he had taken with him.

_Food, water, clothes, cash and passport._

He had everything he needed. Well almost everything.

In the full blast of the glaring sun, Daisuke saw a shadow cast over him. He didn't need to look up, nor did he need to speak a word. He knew that the time had come. Zipping up his bag and swinging it over his shoulder. He took the hand of the figure and started walking off with them, side by side.

With a flash of purple and red, they were off on their journey. In their current world of resentment, bitterness and abhorrence, all they hoped for, all they wanted, all they both lived for, was to find a way to stop the fighting. It was time for them to run. They had to run _to seize the last chance_. Run to _catch that last ray of hope_. Run to restore peace to this collapsing world. They had to run until they…

_**CATCH A FALLING STAR…**_

-END-

* * *

**STORY NOTES**

Firstly, the first crossed out poem that Daisuke wrote can be read at the following link. Yes, I did write it myself. If the link is broken, then you can access the poem from my profile.  
**s/5847770/1/Chasing_Time**

Just to give you some idea about the time period in which this story occurs.

Daisuke's hallucination takes place on the night of 6th of August 1945.  
Dark and Daisuke's talk is on the night of the 7th of August.  
Dark gets dragged off and the epilogue takes place on the 8th of August.  
Nagasaki was then bombed on the 9th of August and Japan surrendered on the 15th of August.

Now for something that doesn't have anything to do with this fic. I recently made a DarkxDaisuke fanvid. You can watch it on the following YouTube link.  
**/watch?v=2i49A28aZyo**

That is all. Thanks for reading!

**Reviews: They are greatly appreciated. Good and criticising comments are all welcome.**

_**'Lest We Forget'**_


End file.
